1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an accumulated oil separator for an oil-gas recovery system, and especially to an oil separator suitable for getting rid of the cause of fault on the front end of the oil gas recovery system; the oil separator can fast and conveniently remove oil without dismantling any related equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, oil device (such as an oil gun) of an oil filler is provided with an oil-gas recovery system to prevent the oil gas in filling oil in site from being too dense. Such an oil-gas recovery system recovers oil gas mainly by means of an oil-gas recovery pipe and a related air pump, the rate of recovery (i.e., the ratio of air/liquid oil A/L) is about in the range of 0.88–1.2.
However, by virtue that different habits of oil filling of consumers and undue operation of a staff at the worksite often induce the fault of more recovery rate of the accumulated oil in the oil-gas recovery pipe. The disadvantages induced by the fault of oil accumulation in the oil-gas recovery pipe include:    1. The fault of oil accumulation renders the trigger of the oil gun not to leap to stop filling, this will result spillage of oil, and not only will result wasting of the energy source and loss of a consumer, but also will incur argument and complaining.    2. Inability of recovering oil gas will make the oil gas in filling oil in site too dense; this may affect the health of consumers and the staffs.    3. The accumulated oil in the oil-gas recovery pipe not only gets none recovery rate of the oil gas, but also makes damage of the oil filler, the air pump and a related electronic equipment.
Because of the disadvantages induced by the oil accumulation of oil-gas recovery system, generally staffs in the worksite of a gas station must often do maintenance and repairing. Such routine maintenance and repairing must have oil fillers and the related oil pipes dismantled, and the accessories dismantled must be reassembled to recover their original positions after removing the accumulated oil. Such routine maintenance and repairing works are very cumbersome and time consuming, and surely are additional burdens to the staffs in the worksite of the gas station.